


honeydew

by amethyst (mauvecakes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Karasuno Managers, One-Shot, Romance, Songfic, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kiyoyachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvecakes/pseuds/amethyst
Summary: || tell me, my sweet honeydew,do you feel the same way i do?'cause you're just so beautiful.yachi hitoka had fallen for shimizu kiyoko, into the deep sea of understanding her more.she fell inlove with her deep blue eyes.|| oh my, little honeydew,do you see you the way i do?i'm inlove with you.shimizu kiyoko had felt her heart flutter for the first time, and it's because of her; yachi hitoka.yachi hitoka was always so cute.maybe that's why she confessed to her.| lowercase intended |
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 14





	honeydew

**Author's Note:**

> time was ticking and running out, shimizu kiyoko have so little time to confess her love for yachi hitoka.
> 
> she's graduating, already. she needed to confess, she wanted to confess.
> 
> and so, she did.

* * *

> _**tell me, my sweet honeydew,** _
> 
> _**do you feel the same way i do?** _

it was unexpected, yet not unwelcomed. it was surprising, yet not bad. it was a little shocking, yet not a sin- or so, she _hopes_.

falling inlove with shimizu kiyoko was like jumping off a cliff- literally. only to find yourself in the cold water of the sea- she jumped into the sea, yachi hitoka did.

but the sea wasn't cold- in fact, it was brimming with _warmth, love and acceptance._

and yes, yachi hitoka did jumped into the sea.

_the sea of understanding shimizu kiyoko, better than anyone else._

> _**'cause you're just so beautiful..** _

it was weird. to fall inlove with the same gender. to fall inlove with her upperclassman who did nothing but greatness and to guide her.

to fall inlove with _**shimizu kiyoko**_.

she was pretty; her face, her actions. the wide sea inside her eyes. she was kind; her words, her compliments. the praises she bestow upon the blonde, the little giggles yachi had the rare privilege to hear.

she was beautiful, shimizu kiyoko was- shimizu kiyoko _is_.

more than even beautiful once her face lighten up and a small draws upon her lips.

_yachi hitoka jumped into the sea and fell inlove with kiyoko shimizu._

* * *

> _**oh my, little honeydew,** _   
>  _**do you see you the way i do?** _

shimizu kiyoko was pretty- or so, she was told. it was nothing new when she always got told of that, almost everyday, by tanaka and nishinoya.

but when she was faced by a lowerclassman, she was rooted in her place. she held her breath, staring and watching how the younger lass fumbled, fiddled and squeaked.

kiyoko shimizu was left to wonder if she was really pretty. wherein she thinks the goddess, herself, _was infront of her._

blonde locks. warm cocoa eyes and a small, nervous smile.

 _cute_ ; shimizu thought.

everything about yachi hitoka was cute- she nodded to herself.

and boy, _she never expected that there will come a day where her heart would flutter by a single and simple action._

yet she felt like the heavens have blessed her enough to see the breathtaking sight before herself.

yachi hitoka had smiled at her, shimizu kiyoko.

* * *

> _**i'm inlove with you..** _

time was ~~ticking~~ , **it was running out.**

 _it's now or never_ ; shimizu kiyoko inhaled and faced her the younger maiden.

yachi hitoka looked up at her with her big, curious and bright eyes. shimizu felt like melting but she composed herself.

 _not yet_ \- she thinks to herself, ' _don't chicken out now._ ' she chanted in her mind.

" _hitoka_." the ravenhead called, her lowerclassman anticipating for her to go on as shimizu breathed in.

the graduation was **nearing** \- shimizu needed to do this before **_it's too late_**. she needed to, _she wanted to._

' _ **it's now or never.'**_ she told herself, smiling at the blonde before her.

oh how she loves it when those same bright, brown orbs would always search her blued ones whenever yachi needed help. or whenever yachi would just want to see her, for comfort and for her to relax. oh how she loves it when yachi would smile up at her, with those nervous, trembling lips of hers. she did manage to crack a genuine smile only for shimizu, everytime.

oh how she loves the fact that she was inlove with her lowerclassman, _her yachi hitoka; her little goddess._

_**"i love you."** _

shimizu whispered. watching how yachi was taken aback, watching how yachi flushed. watching how yachi stuttered with pink cheeks, watching how yachi-

 **oops**.

 **shimizu just leaned _in_**.

she wasn't sick of watching yachi stumble on her words- in fact, _she loves it._

but she was being so **_cute_**.

so shimizu may, or may not have, stolen a _soft kiss_ from her lips.

yachi was even more red now. even more flushed, even more stuttering.

shimizu kiyoko chuckled, watching how yachi hitoka hid her face and tucked herself inside the older female's embraced.

_"i love you, hitoka."_

  
shimizu kiyoko hugged her back, feeling yachi slightly trembling because of embarrassment. now, she repeated her words twice, of course, yachi would be more embarrassed that she already was.

' _cute_ ', shimizu kiyoko thought. yachi hitoka was always cute.

but she was even more cuter when she looked up and raised her gaze to meet shimizu's warm ones. bright, brown eyes told shimizu a thousand of unsaid words and unrevealed feelings.

and shimizu kiyoko smiled, yachi hitoka would tell her every secret she's been keeping. every feeling she was having. every word she yearns to tell her.

 _cute_ , shimizu kiyoko thought. yachi hitoka was cute, _was even more cute when she spoke._

bright, brown eyes and a shy, nervous smile.

**shimizu kiyoko loves that.**

**_shimizu kiyoko loves yachi hitoka._ **

_"i love you too.. **kiyoko**."_

yachi hitoka had jumped into the sea and fell inlove with her, shimizu kiyoko.

shimizu kiyoko felt her heart flutter and she fell inlove with her, yachi hitoka.

yet they didn't try to oppose their hearts. in fact, they love it.

_they love how they both love each other._

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from, honeydew;; hikarustation.
> 
> please excuse my errors! and i hope you did enjoy my first one-shot of kiyoyachi. sksksksks.
> 
> this was also posted in my other social media account, facebook. do inform me if you see anything like this, i would like to confirm my identity.
> 
> also, thank you for reading, please have a great day!


End file.
